A Visit to the Digidestined
by Sporky
Summary: This is just some strange story where some of my friends and I go visit the Digidestined. We have a great time at Matt's concert and then go home. Read it.


A Visit to the Digi Destined  
By Jessica Chan  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything that has to do with it. And Jen, Patricia, Robbie, and Jake do not belong to me. I do not own Barbie or Barney either. Don't sue me. All you get is old gum.  
  
Jen had tickets to Matt's concert. It was a front row seat. Jen was really excited. She was in love with Matt. He was cute and nice. Jen slipped on her blue leather miniskirt. Going over her closet, Jen picked out a matching shirt. She held the shirt in front of her and looked in the mirror. She slipped into her shirt.   
"Perfect," Jen screamed.   
  
Patricia watched Ken comb his hair.   
"Are you done yet?" Patricia said impatiently.  
"Done," he said.  
"Finally," Patricia said, relieved. "Let's go. We're going to be late."   
Patricia and Ken walked outside. There was a beautiful sunset. They met Jen at the concert outside and walked in together. Patricia sat down in the front row between Jen and Ken. Robbie came in and sat between Jen and Cody. Robbie leaned over to Jen.  
"Who are your friends?" Robbie whispered.  
"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce you," said Jen. "This is Ken, Pat's boyfriend."  
"Is not!" yelled Patricia. "We're just friends."  
"Really close friends. Well anyway, these are Ken's other friends, Cody, Joe, and you know Jake, Izzy, Sora, Tai, Davis, Yolei, Kari, and Tk. And the guy on stage is Matt."  
Jen said the last sentence dreamily as she stood up.  
"Um Jen?" Robbie said. "Sit down on the chair. Jen? Jen! Sit! Girls."  
Matt started to sing.   
Just turn around. And I'll be there. Just turn around. Just turn around.  
People started screaming and holding up signs.  
"Matt's soooo cute. I love you, Matt! Go Matt! I'm your number one fan! Ahhhh!"  
  
Davis stared at Yolei. He started to drool. Yolei turned around and saw Davis. Yolei felt a little nervous.  
"Uh, Davis, you're kinda drooling," Yolei pointed out.  
"Oh, um um um ... I'm hungry," Davis said as he bought popcorn.  
  
Kari leaned her head on Tk's shoulder. Tk was nervous.  
"Um... Kari, I have something to tell you," Tk said.  
"Hmm?" Kari mumbled.  
"I...I... I really like you. Will you go out on a date with me?"  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
"How 'bout tonight? You can sleep over."  
"Purrfect."  
Kari smiled and hugged Tk.  
  
The concert ended and the audience left. The Digi Destined went backstage. Jen, Patricia, Robbie, and Jake followed them.   
"Hey, Matt, great concert!" yelled Davis.   
"Hey!" Matt replied.  
"This is Jen, Robbie, and Jake," Yolei said.  
"Hey! What about me?" yelled Patricia.  
"And this is Ken's so called 'friend', Patricia," Davis introduced.  
"I am just a so called 'friend'," Patricia said.  
"Pinch me," Jen told Izzy. "I think I'm dreaming."  
"Can I have your autograph? You're the coolest!" Jen said almost fainting.  
"OK," Matt said. "Hey do you want to go out for dinner?"  
"Really?!?"  
"Sure. Anyone else want to come?"  
"We have to get home or our parents will be worried," Tai said.  
"Tell Mom I'll be home late," Matt told Tk.  
"Here, Yolei, I'll walk you home," said Davis, smiling.   
"Um... OK," Yolei said with a nervous smile.  
"And I'll walk you home, Sora," offered Tai.  
"Sure," said Sora sweetly.  
  
Sora hung on to Tai's arm as they walked home. Davis saw Tai and Sora.  
"Here, Yolei, I'll hold your hand," Davis said.  
Yolei stared at Davis's hand. She felt weird about holding hands. Soon Yolei felt tired. She started to lean on Davis and hug his arm like Sora did with Tai. Davis smiled. At Sora's house Tai gave Sora a goodnight kiss.   
"I love you," Tai whispered.   
Sora blushed. Davis watched them. He tried to kiss Yolei at her house. Yolei didn't notice Davis. She closed the door. Davis fell forward and kissed the door.  
"Darn!" Davis said. "I almost had her."  
  
Back at the concert Tk, Kari, Cody, Izzy, Joe, Jake, and Robbie were cleaning up. Tk and Kari were staring at each other in their own little world. The guys were having a conversation about computers. They started to argue. They were getting along even if they were debating.  
"You computer is old. It is almost an antique."   
"Well, I'm not the one with the Barney computer cover and Barbie screen saver."  
"My sister made me do it."  
"He has Barney and Barbie stuff on his computer?"  
"My computer is better than both of yours. It is the newest model."  
"Yeah, but it broke down after you turned it on."  
They continued arguing until they finished cleaning. They quit arguing when they walked home.  
  
Ken and Patricia just happened to be walking the same way. Ken came to a stop at the subway.  
"Goodnight Ken," Patricia said softly. If only he knew," Patricia sighed.  
Ken stopped and started walking back.  
"Since you have nowhere else to go why don't come to my house?" asked Ken.  
"Well, I don't know, what about your parents? Will they mind?"  
"Its all right. My parents like when my friends come over, especially my really close friends," Ken smiled quickly  
"Sure!" Patricia said excitedly. "I'll be right over, but first I have to get my stuff," Patricia quickly said.   
"Hurry the next sub comes soon!" Ken shouted to Patricia as she was running.  
Later on the sub Patricia feel asleep on Ken's shoulder. Ken was daydreaming while looking outside. He blocked out the noises around him. Patricia was mumbling in her sleep.  
"I love you, Ken," Patricia mumbled.   
Leafmon heard her.   
"I can't believe it. Did Ken hear? No. Good. I wonder if he likes her too," thought Leafmon.   
  
Everyone had a good night sleep and in the morning they all went to the airport. Jen, Patricia, Robbie, and Jake were going back home to America.  
"Goodbye!" the Digi Destined said at the same time.  
"Bye!" the Americans yelled.  
"Say hello to Mimi if you stop in New York!"  
"Hey, Jen! I think you're the coolest too!" Matt shouted as Jen blushed. "When you come back would you like to go out on another date?"  
Jen nodded. Matt kissed Jen on the cheek. Then he looked at her for a second and kissed her on the lips.  
"Keep in touch!"  
"Go on, Ken," Leafmon said while he pushed him forward. "You know you like her."  
"Um... well I..." Ken stuttered.  
"You just need a little push," Leafmon said as he shoved Ken into Patricia.  
Ken's lips accidentally met Patricia's cheek. Patricia and Ken blush.   
"Come on you two!" Robbie yelled.  
"Yeah," said Jake. "Girls."  
Jen and Patricia ran to the plane. Everyone said their last good-bye.  
"Oh Matt! I had a great time. I'm coming back next year," thought Jen.  
"Home," thought Patricia as she sat down.  
"Hey Jen," said Robbie. "Jen! Jen! You need to sit down in the chair. Jen! Ack! Girls."  
The End  



End file.
